The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, an engine is controlled by setting an engine torque map, and a transmission is controlled by setting a shift pattern map.
Thus, the engine torque map and the shift pattern map are independently developed, and likewise the engine and the transmission are independently controlled.
Depending on a vehicle state and a driver's intention, the engine and the transmission are individually controlled. Thus, the related art is problematic in that it is difficult to effectively control the engine and the transmission.
That is, since the engine torque map and the shift pattern map are respectively controlled without taking into account the operating conditions of the engine and the transmission, two maps should be independently set to match actual acceleration/deceleration/driving strategy of a vehicle.
Thus, it is difficult to effectively control fuel efficiency taking into account the vehicle state for an overall operating area of the vehicle. Further, an unintended inconsistent control such as the lack of acceleration/the excess of acceleration may occur.
Moreover, a lot of man-hours are undesirably required to set a pattern map that affects the behavior, the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and the like.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.